The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisnow’. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geraniums in a variety of colors, having cascading plant habits and numerous small, single-type flowers. ‘Fisnow’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from the cross of the female parent ‘I99-2043-8’ (unpatented), a proprietary white to very pale-pink flowered pelargonium and the male parent, a white-flowered plant from the commercial and multi-colored variety ‘Tornado’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Hillscheid, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, and Hillscheid, Germany over a three-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘Fisnow’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Germany on Jun. 27, 2005 and in Canada on Oct. 13, 2005.